SnippetStory
by mremre
Summary: A snippet story, where the reader can fill in the blanks... some minor slashy implications, but nothing graphic.
1. Number 1

Don't think about it. Do your job, get in and get out. Don't think about it. You are Eric Stevens and tomorrow you'll be gone. Don't think about it. It's not you. You're not here. Don't think about it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
I would have stuck this in the 'default chapter' but I'm trying to be a law abiding member of this community...  
  
Anyhoo--I tried to write, and all that came out was a frame of a story.   
  
Very few details are presented in these snippets that follow, but I think that there is a story anyway. One the reader can make up around the little scenes that are presented.   
  
Unlike my last venture into snippetting, these must be read in order. I am sorry that each tiny little snippet is it's own "chapter," but I thought the anticipation would help fuel the storyline you build in your head as you read. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Incidentally, I was listening to U2's Acrobat (from the album Achtung Baby) when I thought up the first snippet. I must say that any bleakness in the snippet-story that follows is due to that album. Listen to the album, read this 'story' and see what your brain fills into the blanks.   
  
And if anyone can come up with a title for this snippet-story, I would be much obliged!  
  
=)  
  
Mre 


	2. Number 2

DUTY ROSTER: Team Seven  
  
C. Larabee- see Team Circular 38000-47  
  
J. Dunne- emergency extraction, drop 3 and 8  
  
N. Jackson- emergency extraction, drop 5 and 6  
  
J. Sanchez- emergency extraction, drop 1, 2 and 4  
  
E. Standish- lead agent, Case File 38001 (Stevens)  
  
V. Tanner- activate emergency cover, Case File 38010-EM01  
  
B. Wilmington- activate emergency cover, Case File 38010-EM02 


	3. Number 3

For god's sake, don't laugh. Don't cough. Don't gag. Don't breathe. No! Slowly. Breathe slowly. That's better. How long have I been here? Ah, god! That hurts... Any minute now, Mr. Larabee. Just as soon as the team can manage. 


	4. Number 4

"Bar's closing, buddy. Get going." The bartender studied the slumped figure. "Should I be calling a cab?"  
  
One bloodshot eye glowered at him, and he resisted the urge to flinch.  
  
"C'mon pal. It's nearly three. Don'cha have anyplace you'd rather be?"  
  
The other eye--equally bloodshot--opened. "Yeah, I got someplace ta be." 


	5. Number 5

Feel... I sw'llwd cotton balzzz... Izzit dark? s'always dark. Nnnuh, lights're beeping. Muzzz....be inospitl... Jus' wanna see who's h-- 


	6. Number 6

Chart says you surfaced briefly but didn't seem cognizant of your surroundings. Sure wish you'd wake up soon. Chris has sent three nurses packing already, and Buck--BUCK!--drove one away. Josiah hasn't left the hospital chapel since you were brought in. Don't know where Vin is, but JD's trying to track him down. Can't understand why he ran off like that. Figured he'd stay, considering...  
  
You need to wake up soon, Ez. Don't you want to see Chris bully the new hospital administrator? They're turning a suite into an private IC Unit just to get rid of ATF Team Leader Larabee. I think they're tired of us pestering the nurses about visiting.   
  
C'mon Ez. Wake up and tell me I'm a worry wart. I'm betting you can piss me off in three minutes or less. Prove me right, you ornery Southern cuss and wake up! 


	7. Number 7

"Let's call it a night, JD." Buck put a hand on his shoulder. "Can't do anything now. It's late, and if Junior don't wanna be found, he ain't gonna be."  
  
"I don't get it! Where'd he go?" JD got up to pace. "WHY'd he go? I mean, it's Ezra. Shouldn't he be there?"  
  
Buck steered his friend to the elevators. "Can't tell you what the man's thinking, Kid, but I'm guessing he's feeling guilty."   
  
"That's just stupid," JD said hotly. "It wasn't his fault Ezra was made. He wasn't even there!"  
  
"Grief and anger ain't rational," Buck pointed out. "Now let's go. I got a call from Nate--they're moving Ez into a private suite like Chris, uh, asked. Vin'll be back when he's ready." 


	8. Number 8

Lord, watch over my family, and bring them back safely. If You should decide to call him home, Lord, grant me the strength to keep my family and friends together. Lord watch over him. Watch over them all, and bring them safely home. Lord, watch over my family.... 


	9. Number 9

"Does it hurt every time ya grant permission for the docs ta cut inta one o' us, cowboy?"  
  
I have no fucking clue what to tell Vin. No? Yes? Not exactly?  
  
"I thought it was a nice gesture, ya know? I got his legal, he's got mine--we ain't married but we got a claim everybody c'n see, plain as day. I didn't think 'bout what it meant."  
  
Well, shit. Think of something comforting, Larabee!  
  
"But I had ta tell the surgeons--sure, cut into his leg. Go ahead, p-put a h-hole in his chest. Possibility of a permanent l-limp, 60%, no p-problem. B-b-burn scars..."  
  
Oh damn. Oh damn.  
  
"I never t-thought what it meant. What if something g-goes w-wrong?"  
  
What the hell do I say?  
  
Vin's words spill over into gasping sobs, and he covers his face with shaking hands.  
  
...oh fuck. 


	10. Number 10

DUTY ROSTER: Team Seven  
  
C. Larabee- compensating leave  
  
J. Dunne- compensating leave  
  
N. Jackson- compensating leave  
  
J. Sanchez- compensating leave  
  
E. Standish- medical leave  
  
V. Tanner- mandatory downtime  
  
B. Wilmington- mandatory downtime 


	11. Number 11

Somebody is going to die a slow, painful death for letting that elephant trample around in my room. Just as soon as I figure out who is responsible.  
  
God, my eyelids are gummy; yet another point against whoever-it-is. It's a herculean effort, but I finally manage to pry one aching eye open for a second.   
  
Oh. No elephant. Just Buck and JD fighting over the remote.   
  
"...n?"  
  
Is that croak my voice? I would kill for a sip of water.   
  
"He's awake!"  
  
Josiah's cry is deafening, but reassuring just the same. For a second, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming. Let's try it one more time before I fall asleep again.  
  
"...in?"  
  
Maybe I am dreaming? The drawn faces surrounding me are fading out. Where is Vin?  
  
A feather-light touch to my wrist and I know. His voice, calm against the babble, soothes me back to sleep.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
END 


End file.
